narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Madara Uchiha (Kay)
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : Madara Uchiha 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : I wish to be given the permission to fanonize Madara to my liking. With my liking I do not mean to change him to be out of his personality but to expand on his past, personality and skills. I want to understand Madara’s reason for the path he has chosen to continue with life even after death. To utilize Madara in my own fashion (theory) I hope to create another, similar version of him – better elaborated. He might appear in the past fictions or special request role playing sessions with other members. Other than that I merely wish to express my love for Madara. 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : He might be the family to Kurami Uchiha, my overall favorite character; even if it doesn’t seem to be like that, and Tobi. Other than that he will have no close relations to any of my other characters or that of other members. Only if they are direct-family of Kurami they might be part of his bloodline. Well, easily to explain, Kurami is a direct descendant of his family along with Tobi that I’ve fanonized. In the fictional part, the past of Kurami, he had a small role during the AU (which has nothing to do with the present Kurami. So, there are no worries about that. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : I’d suggest rereading question two if it isn’t clear yet. Like I said; I wish to express my love for Madara and to do that I want to fanonize him. It’s clearly not for his badness, which he clearly is, but I was to expand him overall. I’d like to think more about the past Madara, before Hashi made him awaken the Sharingan, to see if there is a reason from there. Of course it is there and slowly build up to the Madara after Hashi’s “betrayal”. There will be one-shots to truly deepen this and it might even become short stories of several chapters long. From thereon I want to build his abilities, expand on his ninjutsu, genjutsu and physical prowess, which grew over the years. Something required in the period he lived in along with the rest of his fellow peers. The losses after awakening the Sharingan increased that CoH of his. I want to deepen more of that in his existence, his doujutsu and in him overall. In other words, I wish to “rewrite” his past to the point of death and after, while still keeping to the notes of the Canon lines. I wish to expand on Madara Uchiha. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 23:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision All is cleared up now, go forth with dear Maddy Kay. :> "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 01:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Canon Character Applications